Mario references
Ever since Mario was created, there have been plenty of references to him and his games in popular movies, TV shows, magazines, books, and much more. Here is a list of all of the known references related to Mario. Television references *The Simpsons: In the episode of The Simpsons titled "Marge Be Not Proud", Mario, along with Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Sonic try to convince Bart Simpson to steal a game. *The Simpsons: In the episode titled "Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass", Mario jumps out of an Italian tourist bus and tells Luigi to take a picture of Homer Simpson. He gets mad and throws trash cans at Mario. This of course is a reference to the video game Donkey Kong with Homer Simpson as Donkey Kong. *Futurama: In the episode titled Anthology of Intrest 2, Fry asks the What if Machine, which can answer any "What if Question" in video form, what life would be like as a video game. Soon into the show, it shows that Mario is the Italian ambassador at the United Nations. DK then goes on top of the building and jumps on it making it look like the scene from Donkey Kong. *Robot Chicken: In an episode that features famous characters racing, Mario, Luigi, and Wario are racing in their karts from the Mario Kart series. Mario then throws a blue shell at the player in first. *Robot Chicken: In one episode, Mario is trying to get to DK in the game Donkey Kong, out of no where, Master Chief and his troops come onto the scene and pretends to be Mario to kill DK, and take Pauline. *Whose Line is it Anyway: Mario and Donkey Kong were mentioned in a song about a Person's Profession. *The Sopranos: A.J. is seen in the background playing Mario Kart 64 on the Nintendo 64. *In Crank Yankers, you will see a tv with Super Dango Bros. 64 playing on it. *On an episode of 1 vs. 100, a question asked "Based on their profession, what item in the house would the Super Mario Bros. best be able to fix?", with the answers being A. The Furnace, B. The Microwave, and C. The Toilet. The contestant, who mentioned the Super Mario Bros. theme song, answered correctly with the toilet. According to him he guessed. At the time of the question, 58 of the 100 people in the mob were left. Of them, four got it wrong, bringing the number of people left down to 54. *In the Journeyman episode entitled "Emily", the Wii is mentioned as well as an indirect reference to Mario and Luigi. The main character Dan Vasser, in talking to his son, says "The thing with the weird handles, you swing it around, and the little Italian painters kill all those mushrooms..." to which his son replies "It's called a Wii." Movie references *''Fast and the Furious 2'': One of the stages in the movie is titled "DK Mountain", which is the name of a course in Mario Kart: Double Dash‼. *''Ghostbusters II'': Rick Moranis asks a date if she wants to play Super Mario Bros. *''Hudson Hawk'' - There are two brothers in the movie whose last name is Mario. To the other characters, they are known as the Mario Brothers. *In the film The Wizard, Mario is seen in-game in Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario Bros. 3, as well as on the movie poster. Magazine references *MAD Magazine: Mario and Luigi are on the cover smashing a television set with a pixilated Alfred E. Numen on it. Comic references *In one Far Side comic by Gary Larson from October 15, 1990, a kid is playing a video game and their parents are imagining a newspaper "Help Wanted" ad from September 2, 2005 that asks for people who "Laugh in the face of killer Goombas", are "Super Mario Bros." experts, can save the princess, or a good "Mario Brothers" player, among other Nintendo related job applications. The tagline for the comic was "Hopeful parents". *In an issue for Simpson's Comics, the cover depicts homer as Donkey Kong, Bart as Mario (red hat included) and Lisa as Pauline, with Homer throwing cans at Bart, an obvious reference to the original Donkey Kong game. Video game references *''Back to the Future: The Game'' - While in the year 1931, Marty McFly makes reference to a local charity called "Mario Bros." *''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' - Kazooie mentions to L.O.G. that her and Banjo have been in lots of games when L.O.G. calls them failures, to which L.O.G. counters that they haven't been in as many as that "Italian gentleman", a reference to Mario. *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped - The very first level of the game is called "Toad Village", which is the name of a town the Toads live in. Category:Lists Category:References